The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch between a driving and a driven axle to be used in e.g. a chain saw.
A centrifugal clutch includes a coupling drum, jaws put into a coupling center and springs holding the jaws elastically in a disconneted position when the coupling is non-operating. Up to now the springs of the centrifugal clutches consist of tension springs actuating the jaws towards the center so that the drum is kept free from the coupling center. The ends of the tension springs are fastened to the jaws and to the coupling center, which ends then are exposed to hard stress and therefore might break. A broken spring causes the coupling to not function as intended, e.g. the property of engagement at a determined r.p.m. will disappear.